Destiny's Child
by Danni659
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a young girl who knows not about her past or future travels in search of her missing parent and missing answers; however, in doing so she must break all rules. All isn't as bad as it seems. She meets new aquaintances (hint, hint) , but a
1. Pure Exposition

Hey there everybody!  
  
Okay, this is my very first fic so be courteous. I am aware that Destiny's Child is a name of a band but no, this has absolutely nothing to do with it. Enough said!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in relation to him. He and everything else belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Daisuke so please don't take him away from me too.  
  
"Inuyasha"- Is speaking  
  
i – Are thoughts or emphasis  
  
zzz - Flashback  
  
--(Inuyasha)-- - Scene change  
  
-Miracle?-   
  
It was a morbid and stormy night, in this quaint little village. The only thing you could hear was the thunder and lightning clashing against the sky and the rain beating on the homes of the sleepless inhabitants.  
  
If you had asked anyone how their day was, the response would have been, "Horrible", for you see these villagers were mostly farmers. It had consistently been raining for two weeks straight. It would decrease little by little and just when a ray of hope appeared, once again, it turned the other way.  
  
This night, oh yes, this night was different though. The miko of the town was in labor at the moment with her first.  
  
Everyone had criticized her because she had married with a man outside of the village. Not only that but this man had come from the west! The west was despised of greatly. Mostly rebels lived there, youkai rebels. They had been under the rule of Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western lands for more than a century.  
  
The miko's beloved was not youkai, he was human. They knew that only a handful of humans lived in the west. They were mainly spies. It was intuition; they seemed to know this man was a spy!  
  
They planned it out oh so very carefully. After four months, the miko had gone off to a healing ceremony further off in the east; they put their plan into action.  
  
They raided the man's home, torches lit and stakes sharpened. They took him to the streets and brutally beat him. He had resisted at first but the number had won in the end.  
  
Well...that was until the birthmother, Kaede, had arrived. Yes, that was her. She was in her early sixties; she had been the one to deliver most of the village men and women who lived there. She degraded each and every one of them.  
  
When she had gotten to the source of their hate she gasped lightly. He was in a terrible condition. Many deep gashes and bruises had adorned his body. Turning back to the others, daring one of them to leave, she spoke.  
  
"This hatred shall be thine's end!" her voice seemed to echo throughout.  
  
She fell to her knees and cradled the man to her chest. She had known something like this would happen. She could feel it.  
  
"Kotoya? Kotoya? Are you alright?"  
  
Kaede felt so stupid and useless. She knew he wasn't alright. If anything, he was probably dead.  
  
Oh, what shall I do? If his spouse lays eye on him like this it will tear her apart.  
  
"WOMAN! This man has brought the West's wrath towards us, he is a spy! Do not let your age blind you!" That was the only explanation given towards their behavior.  
  
Her head was bent downwards, her eyes closed to hide her anger.  
  
"What proof doest thou have?" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Stuttering was heard through the crowd and one by one they squirmed back to the safety of their homes.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke was a little boy about seven years old. He was very close to Kaede and even looked up to Kotoya.  
  
"Child, help me carry him inside."  
  
"Of course."  
  
It was a pitiful sight. An elder and a young child trying to carry a grown man to shelter. Daisuke hoisted the man's legs over his shoulders and Kaede struggled to keep her fragile weak arms to support him; however, they tried and they accomplished it. Setting him down on a mat very carefully Daisuke started to remove Kotoya's garments motioning for Kaede to leave until he finished. He figured he would save his idol whatever dignity he could muster.  
  
Daisuke stared in horror at Kotoya's injuries. Placing a cloth over his most private place he summoned Kaede back in.  
  
She first mixed a certain medicine to relieve the pain. Even though Kotoya was unconscious, she made sure it went down. Next, she applied many medicines to his injuries and wrapped bandages around them to prevent infections. His lethargically slow heartbeat seemed to tell her that he wasn't going to be in the land of the living much longer.  
  
"Child, I must send word to Mitsue. Stay and keep watch over him"  
  
His nod acknowledged the order. Daisuke watched as Kaede had left the room. He was a handsome boy with black midnight hair and dark, wide, forest green eyes. He usually kept his emotions in check.  
  
He turned his large innocent eyes over to Kotoya watching the rise and fall of his chest. He noticed how his head looked quite uncomfortable placed on top of his travel bag.  
  
Travel bag?  
  
Wait, was Kotoya-san going somewhere? He didn't tell me anything, and Mitsue surely didn't mention anything.  
  
Daisuke, being as curious as he was, had gone and retrieved a blanket folding it up neatly, so as to make it look like a pillow. Carefully he switched the bag and the blanket from underneath his head, assuring himself that it was only to make Kotoya feel more comfortable.  
  
When Daisuke opened the bag, he looked over it carefully pulling out different items.  
  
Yes, Kotoya-san was going somewhere. He packed clothes, a cutting knife, his sword, some letters, and even salted meat. He could survive on this for a couple of months.  
  
All actions stopped when he heard his name being weakly called at.  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Okay, for those of you who are confused, we are in flashback mode. Please refer back to the symbol in the beginning of the chapter. When I start in chapter two we'll go back to the present, yet once again come to the past again. Inuyasha and other characters will come in later chapters. (3 or 4 maybe) Please give me the honor of your review.  
  
( Danni 


	2. Happy Birthday?

I just thought I'd add a bit more to the exposition.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in relation to him. He and everything else belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Daisuke so please don't take him away from me too.  
  
"Inuyasha"- Is speaking  
  
_Inuyasha_ – Are thoughts or emphasis  
  
zzz- Flashback  
  
--(Inuyasha)-- - Scene change  
  
-Happy Birthday?-   
  
"Congratulations Kagome! You're fifteen and finally a grown woman, and quite a lovely one I might add."  
  
Mitsue, Kagome's mother, beamed with pride at seeing her daughter complete the ceremony of the beginning of adulthood. It wasn't a little ceremony; the whole village was watching her. It was true, Kagome Higurashi, was the most beautiful of all the girls and _women_.  
  
"Mom...", Kagome whined, "It's not that big of a deal. Plus you're embarrassing me."  
  
"EMBARASSING YOU?!", Mitsue shouted, "All I wanted to do is give my daughter my love and respect-  
  
"She's right Kagome. You should appreciate what your mother is doing for you.", Daisuke started, "Mitsue-sama, let me relieve you of Kagome for a while. You go and rest."  
  
"You're such a gentleman Daisuke. _You_", her mother strongly emphasized, "could learn some manners from him Kagome."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
As Mitsue left, Daisuke gave a hearty laugh and said in a very high-pitched voice, "Yes, mother."  
  
"You're such an ass Dai."  
  
"But I'm the ass that saved you from the twelve hour lecture.", Daisuke pointed out. He then used a more serious tone, "Let's go somewhere Kagome."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Our spot."  
  
--(Their Spot)--  
  
Kagome and Daisuke were close friends despite the difference in age. He had been, not a father figure, but a male figure. He was handsome, all the girls were in love with him, but he never rejected Kagome. Their spot was a stream, not big, but not small. They would sit on the smooth stones surrounding it.  
  
"So Kagome, what do you want to hear today?"  
  
Daisuke would always tell Kagome something about her father on her birthday. Her mother didn't speak of him much but she always said that Kagome should become a devout miko to make him proud. Personally, Kagome could care less about being a miko.  
  
"Um...did he love my mother and I?", Kagome asked. Curiosity was sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes. Very much. Your mother was not always as strict as she is now. As a matter of fact, she used to run around in her bathrobe chasing him outside. You should have seen Kaede-sama yelling at her to put on her garments."  
  
"So...he didn't know about me?"  
  
"Indirectly, yes. You see, whenever I'd go with them shopping or anywhere, he could put his hand on your mother's womb, caressing it, and saying that he hoped there was life in there."  
  
_So he didn't really know that I was there?_  
  
"He would place his head on her stomach and sing to you."  
  
This brought a smile to Kagome's face.  
  
"W-When he died, where did you leave his body?"  
  
"Well, we sent his body to the west to burn his ashes there."  
  
Kagome was a bit suspicious about this. I mean why bother sending it to be burned there in the West when it could have been burned in their very village.  
  
"Did they send some back to us so we could honor him?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Daisuke..."  
  
She used my full name!  
  
"You're lying to me Daisuke."  
  
"Kagome why would I lie to you, especially on your birthday."  
  
"Dai..._please_?"

**zzz**

"K-Kotoya-san?"  
  
"Never could keep your nose out of things could you?"  
  
"Um...", Daisuke stuttered embarrassed that he had been caught.  
  
"Daisuke, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course Kotoya-san! Anything for you!"  
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic because what I'm going to ask of you is not going to be simple. Answer me this, do you trust me?"  
  
Daisuke nodded his head, unknowingly signing a contract that he could probably kill himself in.  
  
"Yes Daisuke, I was going somewhere. I was heading off towards the West to attend a meeting requested by my Lord, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Daisuke looked discouraged.  
  
_He doesn't want to stay with me?_  
  
"But what about Mitsue-sama?! She loves you a-and you'll hurt her! Why can't you just stay here?"  
  
"Daisuke, let me deal with Mitsue. If I don't attend the meeting, this village will be endangered."  
  
Daisuke kept his head downcast trying his best not to snap back. He listened, he tried to reason, but he just didn't understand.  
  
"Listen Daisuke, I want you to load me up on the corpse wagon that carries those that are dead. They will carry my body off towards the West, but you can't just leave me there. The driver will get off for supplies here in the village and you need to steal the wagon."  
  
"Kotoya-san, you're injured, and you won't make it to the West. What will I tell Kaede-san? Will I be able to come back? Will the demons kill me and eat me for their dinner? What if –  
  
"You'll have to trust me. I may die within the next hour but Lord Sesshoumaru will revive me with his ancient, magical sword, the Tenseiga. You must take me four days journey towards the West. The terrain will be ruff, but you must keep going until you've reach the field of the angels. There you will stay and wait for my Lord to come and get me. No demons will harm you, that I can promise. When Lord Sesshoumaru comes, give him my bag. There is a chance that my body won't be able to react towards his sword so you must get me there within a week."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"

**zzz**  
  
Kagome let the information sink in. Thousands of questions and thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
"You mean there is a chance that my father is still alive?"  
  
Daisuke dumbly nodded in approval. He saw something very close to determination in her eyes and it made her worry.  
  
"You're such an idiot Daisuke! How do you even know it was Lord Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"Oh, you just happen to know it all don't you?"  
  
"Kago-  
  
"Oh please tell me more of you and your manly intuition."  
  
"Ka-  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I brought you here for a reason." Kagome saw that something was troubling him and suddenly regretted that she had yelled at him.  
  
"Kagome, as you probably know, a war is going on between the North and East. Well the thing is...the East is having a draft for all males between the ages of fifteen through thirty-five."  
  
"So...you're leaving?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome."

-----

----

---

--

-  
  
Hey, do me a favor and review. Inu & gang are coming soon.  
  
X-Danni-X


	3. Determination

Thank you for your reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first mm.org and ff.net reviewers.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to _Lainey_: bear with me for a while okay? It's just the beginning; and _Kurokohana_: Thank you for your support.  
  
I'd also like to give recognition to...  
  
(ff.net)  
  
_Kaitie_- you have great enthusiasm  
  
(mm.org)  
  
_Aitu_- Nice rhyme. I like him too. I think everyone once and a while tend to do that. I hope to be writing more too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in relation to him. He and everything else belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Daisuke so please don't take him away from me too.  
  
"Inuyasha"- Is speaking  
  
_Inuyasha _– Are thoughts or emphasis  
  
**zzz**- Flashback  
  
)(Inuyasha)( - Scene change  
  
-Determination-   
  
The following morning Kagome and Daisuke sat on the roof of Kaede's hut watching the sunrise. The beautiful site made Kagome aware that not everything was going to be a _perfect pearl_. Though her village was unusually calm and undisturbed, other parts of the world were most likely in chaos pitching family against family, brother against brother.  
  
"Kagome, please talk to me.", Daisuke was pleading with her; after all he was to be leaving that day.  
  
"When will you come back?" Kagome asked, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous miracle in front of her.  
  
"I'm...not really sure."  
  
"After the war is brought to an end, will you return?"  
  
"Kagome!" Daisuke understood why she was upset, "Don't say such things. You know as well as I, maybe even better, that I am coming back."  
  
"I'm sorry Dai..." Kagome sniffled, "It's just what if...what if you are...killed?", Tears freely poured down her face, "Don't go Dai, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.", in a last attempt, she clung to him as if he were a lifeline.  
  
He could only watch in pity. He was inflicting this pain upon her; he would be the source of her worry day and night.  
  
"Kagome, I _will_ come back, and when I do, I will ask you something that I would only dare to do at that moment. Promise me that you'll be here, safely waiting my return."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Promise me."

"I promise Dai." Kagome knew what he was planning on asking her, but did she have feelings for him in that way?  
  
"Kagome?!" Mitsue franticly called for her daughter, "It's time for Daisuke to leave!"  
  
Clutching Kagome's hand tightly Daisuke said, "I'll come back for you Kagome Higurashi, wait for me.", and those were his last words before he left. She watched the little wagon bumpily roll over the hill until finally it disappeared.  
  
"It's such a shame to see such a fine young man sacrifice his life, but how else should he gain respect."  
  
"Mother, don't sound so harsh, I mean it's not like he's going to die." Kagome reasoned.  
  
"I'm only telling the truth. You can't say that he's going to come out alive. While you're here Kagome, and since the war isn't planning on just disappearing, there is an extremely good miko training class down towards the South. One of my old friends, Megumi, is one of the teachers."  
  
Mitsue never pressured Kagome to marry or even consider it. Usually, she preferred Kagome's mind to be on her studies and nothing else. Her mother, well let's just say, did not encourage impudence.  
  
"Mother you need me now more than ever." Kagome argued, "Last week you fainted."  
  
"I did _not _faint. I merely had a minor spell." She gave Kagome that "_end of discussion look_" afterwards.  
  
)(Kaede's hut)(  
  
"Kagome, this is delicious." Kaede stated while eating. Kagome blushed from the praise being given.  
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama."  
  
"Kaede-san, did Kagome tell you the wonderful news?" Mitsue cut in. Before letting her reply she continued, "Well, she's going to a very prestigious miko academy." Kaede seemed to just stare. She knew that Kagome possessed incredible powers, but to force her to train when she wasn't ready could result in serious harm. Kagome fidgeted with her hands.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Wait until after I'm done eating dear."  
  
Kagome gave Kaede a look that somewhat pleaded with her to excuse them. "I shall go and wash the dishes. Continue with your meal."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaede-san, _Kagome_ will take care of that."  
  
"Oh no, don't bother her, after all, she'll need to rest in order to pass the entrance acceptation test into the academy."  
  
Once Kaede left Kagome started, "Mom...Daisuke and I were talking the other day,..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Well...my father. He said that there's a chance that he's still alive-  
  
"Go to sleep."Mitsue ordered.  
  
"Mom, I just wanted-  
  
"GO TO SLEEP!"

**zzz**

****  
  
The miko, Mitsue, had arrived two weeks later refreshed and generally excited about something.  
  
"Kaede-san" Mitsue had a big smile while talking, "I have wonderful news! Where's Kotoya? Let me tell him first. Is he back at the hut?"  
  
"Mitsue,..."  
  
"Or maybe he's at work."  
  
"Child..."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Listen Mitsue. I need to tell you something."  
  
Kaede's grave expression made Mitsue's heart rate increase. She knew that whatever Kaede was going to tell her it wasn't going to be uplifting.  
  
"Yes Kaede-san."  
  
Kaede didn't have the heart to tell her that the very people she grew up with had caused this to happen. If this didn't kill her, that probably would, "Kotoya-san was in an accident."  
  
It was then that Mitsue's heart had broken. She had wept in her room and would not come out. She wouldn't even allow anybody in. How could this happen? She'd just returned, and want to tell Kotoya and the whole world that she was _pregnant_. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mitsue-sama?" She knew that voice from anywhere. Almost simultaneously she quickly drew Daisuke into her arms, hugging him as if it would make the pain disappear.  
  
"Yes, Daisuke?" she pitifully sniffed.  
  
"Kotoya-san..." She drew in a large breath, "Before he passed away," she let out a racking sob, "He asked me to give this to you." Daisuke handed her a letter and gave her a hug. "I know it's hard, but we're here for you."  
  
"Thank you, you may go." With a quick nod of the head he left.  
  
Mitsue hesitantly opened the letter, afraid of what she would read.  
  
_Mitsue, my love,  
  
I know that if you are reading this I have left you in more than one way.  
  
I try to understand that I am not like because of where I am from, and I __know that I have never given anyone, with the exception of you, to believe __otherwise. Do not detest those around you for their misdeed because, I must confess, I was planning on leaving no matter the cause.  
  
I was drawn away by my roots in the West. I can't say that I would have returned because you can only work on the present and nothing more. If I could, I would have never gone, but if I hadn't it would've cost your village their lives. I beg of you to please understand. You were always an independent woman, and for that I respected and even loved you. Never doubt my feeling towards you.  
  
I believe this to be an important detail. If I've died, I have and never will leave you. Believe me; I'm here in many more ways than one. Please do not come for me, it will only create a chaotic catastrophe.  
  
I love you and always will,  
  
Kotoya  
_  
Mitsue finished reading with tears streaming down her face.  
  
_'He couldn't have been more sensitive? He's right, I am independent, and I will survive without him.'_  
  
Nobody would have guessed it, but that was the last time anyone had seen the real, legendary miko for only a shell of what she had once been remained. 

**zzz**

)(Kagome's room)(  
  
_'Never! Not once has my mother ever taken me seriously! In case she hadn't noticed, it is her responsibility to tell me about my father.'  
_  
Kagome was not mad, she was infuriated. She felt as though her mother was treating her as a child. It was true, Mitsue should've talked about her father, but Kagome wasn't realizing that it wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do.  
  
_'I'll never know anything about him. I mean, I can't even talk to him because he's dead! Wait a minute...he might be dead, but he might be alive. THAT'S IT! I'll go and find him. Mother is going to send me away, so I might as well go to the West, I'm sure he'd want me.'  
_  
"Tomorrow morning." Kagome sleepily said to herself, "Yeah." And with that she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Mitsue had been pondering on her situation and had decided to explain to Kagome that it wasn't easy to open up an unwanted past.  
  
"Kagome honey."  
  
"...."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Mitsue had found her asleep. As she brushed Kagome's bangs out of her face she sincerely said, "I'm sorry." Unfortunately closed ears were her only receiver, and it would probably be the last time she'd speak to her daughter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Okay, for sure, there will be new characters in the plot whenever I update again. I encourage you to review, thank you. Also I'm going to add these _'flashback' _to my flashbacks because for some reason my italics aren't working.  
  
X-Danni-X 


	4. Alone?

This chapter is dedicated to _Aitu_, you're such an inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in relation to him. He and everything else belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Daisuke so please don't take him away from me too.  
  
"Inuyasha"- Is speaking  
  
_Inuyasha_ – Are thoughts or emphasis  
  
**ZZZ**- Flashback  
  
--(Inuyasha)-- - Scene change  
  
-Alone-

Kagome had woken up a couple of hours before sunrise. She packed only the necessities such as, her miko hakama's and garbs, seeing how it's be easier to get around in that rather than a kimono, and some of Daisuke's old hakama's, so as not to draw attention to herself by being a miko. She couldn't find the dried meats so she grabbed a couple of cooking pots, figuring she could live off the plants. As she was leaving she stopped by her mother's door and whispered a goodbye. She had walked out the door and had already begun to feel the freedom coming over her. She had to admit, it felt good.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She froze. She had barely walked out and yet she was already caught.  
  
"Child, I knew your spirited soul couldn't stay still." Kaede's voice whispered, "You're forgetting these." Kaede handed her, her bow and arrows, and a switchblade, "I hope ye find what you are searching for."  
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama. I am forever in your debt." Kagome reached over and embraced her.  
  
"Child, my back is going out so be gentle and come back safely."  
  
"I'll try." With that said she turned and walked westward, not knowing what lie ahead of her.  
  
--(Seven hours later)--  
  
"Ugh, I can't keep doing this." Kagome angrily stated, "It's killing my feet." Kagome had only packed _geta_ sandals and _zori_ sandals, unaware of the rugged terrain she would have to cross.  
  
"Look, I've already turned into a nutcase. I'm talking to myself-" She stopped due to the rustling in the bushes, "It's just a squirrel. Yes, that's what it is." More rustling except this time in the trees, "Okay, so maybe it's a flying squirrel." 

Kagome grabbed her arrows, notching one in place, "Come out whoever you are!" No response, "I know someone's in there. Come out..." Still no response, "Please...?"  
  
She her arrow out towards the tree, hearing a solid _thump_ and the scattering of whatever was in there, "I guess it left."  
  
Slinging her bow over her shoulder she had gone to retrieve the arrow. She was unsuccessfully trying to pull it out, "I-It's really in there. I guess this is a sign that I'm getting better." Finally managing to pull it out she gave a triumphant smile.  
  
She spotted a nearby bush that produced many colorful berries. It was then that her stomach grumbled, reminding her of how hungry she really was.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to stop for a little while, I think."  
  
As she plucked the fat juicy berries, she heard loud, steady breaths just above her head. She had frozen. She slowly craned her head backwards to look at the occupant of the breathing. She gave out an ear-shattering scream. It was some sort of feline youkai looking at her with its large ferocious red orange eyes. It had yellow fur, its tails and ears were outlined in black and a black diamond shape was adorning its forehead.  
  
Instead of hearing a loud roar of terror, she received a low purr. The youkai nuzzled her neck affectionately, and to her surprise transformed into a smaller form, being able to be held in her delicate hands.  
  
"Aw...you are the cutest little youkai ever!"  
  
This was very different from what she expected. While being trained as a miko, she had read many books about youkai, and how to purify them if ever coming into contact. She was taught that they carried a horrible stench, and were mostly ungroomed. Higher class youkai could take on a human shape, but nevertheless, could not be trusted.  
  
"I'm sorry, was I taking all your berries? Here you go." She had tried to feed him a berry, but the stubborn youkai would not take it.  
  
_Maybe this one is carnivorous._  
  
Kagome set the youkai down and had gathered up her berries. Placing them in her bag she had also found some wild mint growing.  
  
_I can use this._  
  
Finally after she was done she had started towards a nearby pond. Kagome had gathered up water into her pot, started a fire on little wooden objects she had collected, and was brewing her berries and mint to make a refreshing tea. Along the pond, she had found some wild onions growing, so after rinsing them, she ate them as her meal. She sat down on the grass, waiting for her tea when she felt something rub up against her leg. Looking down, she realized that the cat youkai had followed her.  
  
"Why don't you travel with me? I could really use the company." Her answer was a happy _meow.  
_  
Kagome laughed, "You remind me so much of my cat, Buyo."  
  
"Meow?"  
  
"Oh never mind. Look, the tea is ready."  
  
Kagome had saved some in a separate bottle, served some to herself, and let the youkai drink the rest from the pot.  
  
"You know, I think we've stayed here to long. After this we need to get going." The youkai still slurping u the tea, "I'd like to get as far as we can before sundown."  
  
A couple of minutes later they packed up and started on their journey again. The sun was barely up, but Kagome was set on getting farther before resting.  
  
--(Same campsite Kagome was at)--  
  
"Kirara? Where are you?"  
  
"Sango, it doesn't look like she's here." Came another voice.  
  
"Yes Kohaku, she was here, but she's already left."  
  
A young woman and a young boy came into view. The woman, Sango, looked about seventeen, with black hair tied in a high ponytail, her eyes cover in pink eye shadow. She was wearing a hot pink and black exterminator suit.  
  
Then there was the boy, Kohaku. He looked about eleven years old. He was also dressed in an exterminator outfit, but it was black, trimmed in green and gold. He had very lively brown eyes and his face had multiple freckles.  
  
"Oh well Kohaku." Sango sighed, "She'll come back. She always does."  
  
"Are we going to rest here for the night Sango?" Kohaku asked, while sleepily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes we are. So get comfortable and sleep. I'll be going to the hot springs. I'll be back in half an hour."  
  
--(Kagome's Village)--

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Mitsue franticly searched, "Sh-She was here last night. I shouldn't have over slept."  
  
"Mitsue..."  
  
"Not now, Kaede-san!"  
  
"She went in search of something that you refused her of." Kaede scolded.  
  
"Kotoya..." She whispered.

**ZZZ**

_Please do not come for me, it will only create a chaotic catastrophe._

**ZZZ**  
  
--(Back to Kagome)--

Kagome had traveled for an extra four hours, but it was time to rest. She picked a supposedly safe place near a large tree. As she sat against the trunk she watched the purple and orange colors beautifully come together.  
  
"Little youkai, we still have a long way to go." Kagome said as she pet the furry, sleepy, youkai, and silently fell asleep.  
  
----------- 

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-  
  
(ff.net)  
  
_Kurokohana_- Thank you for your support!  
  
(mm.org)  
  
_Aitu_- No, Kagome does not like Dai like _that_, but apparently he does. I'm not going to tell you if he dies or not. You have to be _patient_. Yes, he knows where her father is. (We'll get into that in later chapters.) He's seven years older than she is. So, since Kagome is 15 he is 22. I know it's a big age difference, but you have to remember that in those days it wasn't uncommon for a young girl to marry a forty year old man/ hundred year old demon. To tell you the truth...I'm not sure what the pairings are going to be. I might keep it traditional, or I might mix it up a bit. Let's just take it chapter by chapter. She'll be meeting Inuyasha in...I think it's the _next_ chapter. I hope I answered all your questions. It's good to have questions to answer. Half the stuff you've asked me has really gotten me to look at this story in a different perspective.  
  
_Dreaming girl_- I guess I will try the HTML tags and see what happens. If it doesn't work I'll just revise the chapter. I hope it works!  
  
A/N: Just to clear it out for you, since someone is confused (not pointing fingers), I said I owned Daisuke, my OC, not Daisuke from whatever anime, and definitely not his name.

Also, _geta _sandals, are the sandals with the wooden block, things underneath them. (Think high-heeled, except flat.), and _zori_ sandals are just flat.  
  
X-Danni-X


	5. Friend or Foe?

Once again this chapter is dedicated to _Aitu_, thank you for sticking with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything in relation to him. He and everything else belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own is Daisuke so please don't take him away from me too.  
  
"Inuyasha"- Is speaking  
  
'_Inuyasha_' – Are thoughts or emphasis  
  
**ZZZ**- Flashback  
  
--(Inuyasha)-- - Scene change  
  
**Warning**: There is a mild use of foul language. If you feel uncomfortable for any reason around this, please e-mail me asking for the edited version. I'd be more than happy to send it.  
  
-Friend or Foe-  
  
Kagome and her youkai friend got up early the next day, just in time to finish seeing the sun rise. It is true, they were quite hungry, but Kagome had a mission in mind and food would not stop her from completing it.  
  
"Come on little youkai, it's time for us to go." Let's just say that the feline was not very pleased with this.  
  
"We'll stop in a couple of hours." Somewhat satisfied the feline followed after her.  
  
--(Four hours later)--  
  
Kagome was walking with renewed strength while the feline drowsily tried to keep up with her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry; we'll stop in an hour!" The youkai just kept going.  
  
'_That strange human has been saying that for hours now. I should just leave her, but she's defenseless against other demons._' The youkai growled while pondering its situation.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes in deep concentration, "Is that a red _blob_ coming towards us?" She stopped for a second due to a harsh tug inside of her chest, "We...we have to get out of here! That's not a blob, it's a-a..._youkai_."  
  
It was actually quite a humorous site seeing a human girl and miniature youkai run into the forest utterly bewitched.  
  
_'Where did it go? I'm sure it was right in front of us.'  
_  
Kagome didn't feel the tug at her heart so she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was a close one." Kagome whispered, but the feline didn't feel quite the same way. It felt somewhat...disturbed.  
  
"A little too close...girl." A sly, feminine voice echoed behind her.  
  
Kagome froze. It suddenly felt very cold, the goose bumps were instantly rising on her arms, the sensory neurons felt light panting on the back of her neck, and the most frightening of all multiple arms raising Kagome into the air. Kagome screamed for dear life.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She kicked and screamed, trying to retrieve her arms from the centipede creature, but it only proved futile.  
  
The cat youkai tried to transform into its larger state, but it was too weak because it had not eaten in a while.  
  
"I am Mistress Centipede, and I sense the shikon no tama inside of you..." The youkai hissed.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She began to cry. As she was crying, the cat youkai had tried to vanquish the evil youkai, but instead, it was merely knocked unconscious.  
  
Kagome had heard of the shikon no tama, but it had been lost to the world for decades. The youkai, baring its sharp fangs, mercilessly ripped it from her side, but the miko's scream had not fallen onto deaf ears. It had actually fallen onto furry ears.  
  
"Why you piece of shit! The jewel is mine!"  
  
This was the same red blob Kagome had seen earlier. Her eyes, barely opened, had tried to remember the site of her savior, and then she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"It is mine hanyou!" The centipede spat.  
  
"Not if I can fucking help it!" With that, the dog demon released its claws, shredding the low class demon into oblivion.  
  
_'With that out of my way...I'll just get my jewel and go.'_  
  
The cocky hanyou stopped after hearing someone whimper in pain. From what he could see, which was only a feminine hand, he said, "Go burden someone else, wench." Bending down to retrieve the jewel the cat youkai hissed at him, "Fuck off..." but when his hand touched the jewel it seemed to burn him causing him to stumble back a few steps and land on his butt.  
  
"Please, help me." It was then that he noticed the girl in her miko garbs.  
  
"Kikyou?" The demon sympathetically asked, "You couldn't even defeat that low class demon!!" He quickly regained his cocky attitude, "That's what you get for pinning me to that tree...?" He noticed that she was severely bleeding from her side. Kagome soon passed out from the loss of blood.  
  
"Aw shit, now I'm stuck with her." Even though the demon was rude and obnoxious, he wasn't heartless.  
  
After making camp right where they were, the demon quickly removed her clothes, blushing at seeing her, even though she was wearing restraints. The cat demon growled at him.  
  
"Shut up you flea infested..." He stopped after hearing the sharp intake of caused by the girl's injury. He quickly bandaged her and covered her with his haori.  
  
_'Why wasn't Kikyou able to defend herself?_  
  
--(Next Morning)--  
  
"Mom...I think I'm sick." Kagome groaned while trying to get up.  
  
"Do I look like your mother Kikyou?" The hanyou snapped back, "You owe me one big of a thank you for saving your ass."  
  
"Y-You are a youkai?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kikyou?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not Kikyou! And...and, who are you?"  
  
"Wow, you must've hit your head really hard Kikyou. Maybe you have amnesia, and don't tell me you don't remember me, because I know you do. Whatever seal you have on that jewel, you better take off because it's mine."  
  
"I'm not KIKYOU! I'm Kagome. Say it with me Ka-go-me! You...you stupid HANYOU!"  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt, but managed to come back, "Yeah, you're right. You can't be Kikyou. She smelled _way _better than you." He wrinkled his sensitive nose in disgust, "Plus...you're too _ugly_ to be her."  
  
"I ought to purify your sorry behind right here!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid." He replied sarcastically, "Just undo whatever witch craft, or should I say bitch craft, you put on MY jewel."  
  
"Well," Kagome started while picking up the jewel, "If you want it so bad...go and catch it!" With that she threw the jewel up into the air. The demons eyes grew as large as saucers.  
  
"Whad'ya do that for?!" He asked forcefully, "Aw shit..." His eyes lifted upwards, Kagome followed his gaze.  
  
A large bird had taken hold of the jewel and was flying away with it.  
  
"Don't worry hanyou, I'll get it." Kagome replied with a somewhat cocky attitude. She grabbed her bow and arrows, aiming for the heart of the creature.  
  
_'Two birds with one stone. I'll get the jewel and breakfast.'_  
  
Kagome released the arrow, but instead of hitting the heart, it hit the beak, causing the jewel to shatter and some of the remainder to fall.  
  
"Look what you did now bitch!!"  
  
"Oops?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Well hanyou, if you want it so bad, then you can go and search for it!"  
  
"Oh no! You broke it due to your horrible aiming, so I'm dragging your ass with me, and...it's Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's my name. Inuyasha, not hanyou."  
  
"Oh...sorry about that."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
It was then that she actually noticed him. He didn't look that much older than she was, but then again demons didn't age as quickly as humans. He had long, ruffled white hair going down his back, gorgeous amber eyes, and cute fuzzy ears.  
  
In a mere second her hands were on top of his head tweaking his ears.  
  
_'Oh, it's so cute! He's purring.'_  
  
"What're you doing wench? Stop playing with my ears!"  
  
"But...they're so adorable!"  
  
"Pfft! I am not adorable."  
  
"I didn't say _you_ were adorable, Inuyasha." Kagome stated, "I said your _ears_ were adorable, and I...can't help you look for your shards."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I'm heading to the west to meet my father." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well he can wait, but I can't! So let's go." Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and was tugging her away.  
  
Kagome pulled her arm back, "No, it can't wait. You may come with on my trip and we'll collect whatever shards are in our way. I'll meet with my father, and if I decide that I still want to help, I'll help you collect the rest."  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's either that, or nothing, so take it or leave it." Kagome gained a bit more independence right then and there. This is what would help her on her journey of growing up.  
  
---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-  
  
(MM.org)  
  
_Aitu_- I feel honored that you take your time to write a review. No, Sango doesn't know Inuyasha and Miroku, or maybe she does? I haven't decided that yet. I'm 75% sure Shippo will be in this story. I can't find where the other 25% is. Naraku, hm...he'd most likely be in here except I just need to figure out a place to put him. I have other plans for Kohaku. Dai left the day before Kagome did, but I don't think they'll be running into each other. If they do, SURPRISE. I'm not really sure where I'm going with Dai right now. Yes Sesshoumaru is still Lord of the Western lands. He will positively be in this story. What did you hear about him and Kagome? Rubber ducky? Everyone seems to be using "Ciao" these days. Also...I have a question for you.  
  
_4U2NV_- Thank you for your support!  
  
(FF.net)  
  
Sadly none.  
  
A/N: Okay people, I'm pretty disappointed. I mean, it's true, I haven't been pressuring you guys, but I hardly get any reviews. I update whenever it's convenient, and I try to make my chapters lengthy. If there is something I can do to improve this fic, I'd appreciate it if you told me. If there is something in here that you are uncomfortable with, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. I'm welcome to constructive criticism. Don't be afraid to speak up.  
  
Also, there will be repeats of what had happened in the series, but they probably won't be word for word. I'll most likely change some details.  
  
X-Danni-X


	6. Authors Note

Dear Readers,  
  
I'm overwhelmed by the reviews I have received, and I apologize if I seem ungrateful. In truth, it is a wonderful experience to read each and every one. Though I cannot reply to them in this short note, I will in the chapters to come.  
  
I took some of the advice given to me. I had a nice quiet vacation so I could clear my head. My family came down to visit so I didn't have enough time to go to certain classes. During the next two weeks, I will be finishing my classes and for some extra pocket change, tutoring. I'll be a bit busy, but I promise to have three to four more chapters out when I'm finished.  
  
I will also like to inquire for a beta. I'd prefer it if you had experience before this. It would be a blessing if:  
  
1). you have past experience,  
  
2). A story already posted (Optional) &  
  
3). A good sense of Literature/ English.  
  
If you are interested please e-mail me at danni659yahoo. c o m ( Remove spaces at the end) and please head your subject as "Beta".  
  
Thank you for your time,

Danni


End file.
